100 Themes of Horror
by demon lilith
Summary: A little girl has found her way into Konoha. She is not what she seems. She is not on their side. Her mind is broken hope and deadly lies, and she will stop at nothing to get what she wants. Happy endings are for fairy tales...
1. Chapter 1

1) Blood  
_Drip. Drip. Drip._

A small girl rocked back and forth, holding her hands desperately around her ears, trying to block out the maddening noise. _Drip. Drip. Drip._

'Shut up!' she wanted to scream, 'shut up!' But that would have been foolish. It wasn't like Sensei could answer. Or could he? After all, he had seemed to be talking quite fine a minute ago. 'No!' he had yelled. 'Leave me alone!' he had yelled. So Lilith had. She had left him alone. All alone. In the school, where he belonged. Why did he want to be alone? Didn't he want students with him? That's why she had stayed. She had been loyal. She alone had stayed with Sensei. The others were cruel. They had abandoned Sensei. They had all ran away. Of course, some of them were dead. Maybe Sensei wasn't alone after all?

"Will you be alright, Tanaka Sensei?" Lilith asked, peering around nervously. _Drip. Drip. Drip._

It wasn't a very satisfying answer, but Lilith supposed it was the closest thing to an answer she was going to get. Tanaka Sensei was dead, after all.

Lilith giggled and got up, almost sliding in a pool of bright red blood. It smelled good, metallic, but Lilith wasn't about to get AIDs from some idiot teenager. Oh no, she only tried blood when it was from a virgin.

Lilith clumsily scrambled to her feet and pranced out of the classroom, humming as she skipped down the hall. Soon, her voice faded away into the distance. Only one sound remained.

_Drip. Drip. Drip_.

2) Needle(s)  
_A dull heart pounding in her head, blood slowly sloshing its way through her veins. Her hands shake with anticipation as she lifts up the needle, gently stroking its body as she removes the plastic lid. She wants to just jam it into her arm, but instead she sits down, takes off her socks, and carefully inserts it beneath her toes. That way, no one can see the scars from such repeated abuse._

_She leaned back and waited. First it was the lights. They were all wrong and the room was beginning to spin, but it didn't matter. She was on air, on air, and she was loving every second, giggling slightly because it's good though never as good as the first time when she was fourtenn andit was all betterbetterbetter beforeshe cameto this stupid crappy town beforeSakura evenSakura started to hate her beforethis habbit became an addiction beforeshe couldn't be happy andbefore she wishes this would kill her as she slumps to the ground, sober and sobbing.  
_  
3) Black Cat(s)  
"Here kitty kitty kitty," Lilith hummed softly, " HERE kitty kitty kitty." The small cat ignored Lilith and continued on its path forwards. Lilith ground her teeth in frustration. She'd been chasing the cat for over an hour to no avail. At least it had a collar on it. With any luck, it would lead her to a village. Villages had people. People had food. Of course, there was a risk of being recognized as a murderer, but that chance was small, miniscule, almost not there. She had left no signs that she had killed her classmates, as numerous traps had picked off those who had run away, and her old town wasn't even on any maps! There was no way that anyone would see her for what she truly was, and even if they did, she'd just kill them all. It was no big deal. Except…

Lilith stared at the huge gates in front of her, so startled by their grandeur she almost forgot what she was doing there. This was a ninja town, then. Well, she'd just have to be extra careful, lay low for a little while.

"Hey!" shouted Lilith as she darted after the black cat, blending into the merchant crowd slipping past the guards.

4) Skeleton(s)  
_"Neechan's so thin, like a skeleton!" laughed Jennie happily. Lilith tried to smile, to be brave. Tried to pretend she didn't look frail enough to snap in half. Tried to pretend that her ribcage wasn't sticking out through her chest. Tried to pretend that she had eaten more than the dog's leftovers last night. Tried to pretend that she was more than a skeleton, more than bones and rotted away skins and life and dreams. Tried to be brave for her little sister._

_She failed._

5) The Dark_  
_Lilith wandered around, lost, confused, and a tiny bit scared. Light was rapidly retreating, and she hadn't the slightest clue as to where she would spend the night. She knew she had to pick soon, though- she had always hated the dark.

6) Ghost(s)  
_Screams rang out as small hands beat on it frustration. It was no use. The door wouldn't budge. Lilith sank to the floor in exhaustion, tired sobs racking her weak frame. Why wouldn't Papa let her out? Papa was usually so nice! Was he scared of Mama too?_

_Lilith tried to remember what she had done wrong to make Mama so mad, but she couldn't. Besides, her throat felt sore and raw, and her head was beginning to feel light and dizzy. There just wasn't even air in the small closet for a growing girl, slight though she may be. Shaking, struggling to remain calm, Lilith put her mouth done near a vent and sucked in the fresh air. _

_Her leg began to itch. Lilith reached down to scratch it and felt a spider. She screamed again, flailing out wildly. Had she gotten it off? Where was it? She couldn't see. It was dark. So very dark. What if there were ghosts?_

_Lilith's blood went cold. Ghosts. She was going to be murdered by the ghost of her own twin sister._

"_I'm sorry," she began to sob, "I'm sorry…"_

7) Graveyard  
Lilith shivered. It was almost pitch black now, the only light coming from the widespread streetlights. There were no train stations or bus stops nearby, no common house for the homeless. Would she have to sleep in the graveyard?

Lilith forced the thought out of her head. She would not. She would not stoop so low as to sleep on another's grave, over some poor person's dead body. She refused.

Her stomach growled. Lilith moaned. She was so hungry… Lilith moaned again. Her face contorted to showcase her fear. Was someone moaning back? No. It was just the wind.

There was no wind.

The graveyard's residents laughed as the little girl fled in terror.

8) Crow(s)  
_Lilith sighed. She needed to leave her hideout. She needed food. She always needed food, it seemed. She tried not to eat, tried to become the skeleton of her past, but she couldn't stand to see herself skinny. It brought back too many memories._

_Pangs of rabid hunger tore across her stomach. She hadn't eaten in days, and would barely be able find today's lunch. She just didn't have the energy. For a moment she wondered if she had any drugs that would help, but she violently pushed the thought away. No. She had to find food herself._

_Or not. Using a small kitchen knife, she made a small slit in her left wrist. Dipping in a finger, she painted a stripe of crimson up her left arm. Then, using hand signals so familiar they were forever burned into her memory, she summoned._

_It was a crow that came to her aid. As far as summons went, it was small and universally hated, but it was intelligent and could fly. It was cruel, as far as a bird could be, but it listened to Lilith well enough, though she shuddered to think why. It wanted flesh as a payment, but Lilith was only happy enough to oblige. She liked to imagine that she and her pet were death, bringing the soul across the gap, back to where it truly belonged. It seemed the crow laughed at her when she thought this, but it made no sound, so she gave it basket and away it flew, off to get food._

9) Deep Water  
Lilith stopped, panting so hard her lungs could collapse in on themselves, and leaned against a old oak tree. Trying to regain her sense of reality, she glanced out against the smooth black water. Small pockets of reflected light played across the ponds surface, as if it was home to a swarm of dancing fireflies. Ripples warped the light, and Lilith watched silently, caught up in the ever changing patterns. She didn't realize she had walked in until she was knee-deep. Lilith began to chew her lip, contemplating. Should she go in deeper? She could swim well enough, and the water was inviting. But it disturber her that she had walked in without meaning to, and she wanted to go back to the shore.

Turn as she might, the shore was no longer defined by a large tree. It had disappeared into the distance, and Lilith couldn't even find what direction it had come from. She tried the direction she assumed she had come from, but the bottom began to drop away below her feet. She was on a small island of shallow water, and if she stepped off in any direction, she could drown.

10) Spider(s)  
_Lilith screamed and flung the fruit at the wall. Maggots. There were maggots in the apple, and they were crawling out. She began to feel sick. Quickly, she rushed to the sink and threw up. Her bile began to shift, and out crawled worms and maggots and spiders._

_Spiders. Lilith's blood froze and her heart froze and her head collapsed into screaming terror. There were spiders in her._

_Lilith fell back in terror, accidently slicing her arm on a kitchen knife. Out of the cut crawled spiders. Black Widows, Mouse Spiders, Brown Recluses, and Black House spiders. Lilith began to scratch at the wound, trying desperately to get the spiders out. Her throat closed up in terror and breaths came out as gasps as her heart sped up considerately before slowing. Had she been bitten? Her vision was blurry and she felt numb. She climbed onto a chair as the bugs from the fruit wandered around. Seeing her chance, she ran upstairs, falling onto her bed._

_The covers beneath her shivered. Out came cockroaches, millions and millions of cockroaches. They climbed up her legs and under her clothes, dropping from the ceiling into her hair. Lilith shook her head wildly, trying to force them off, but they fell into her lap and open mouth and tangled in her wild pink hair. Flailing her limbs in panic, Lilith fell off the bed. As hoards of insects covered her, she slipped away into unconsciousness._


	2. Chapter 2

11) The Basement

It was morning, and she was in a basement. Lilith jumped up, getting tangled in the blankets and falling down in the process. As the door at the top of the stairs creaked open, she jumped up in panic and backed away to the wall, her back protected and hidden in the shadows.

"Hello?" asked a boy around her age with unruly blond hair and kind blue eyes, "Hey, where'd the girl go?" Lilith's teeth clenched. So this boy had stolen her from her resting place, huh? Well, he should be easy enough to kill…

Two other small children followed him down. One, a boy with long black bangs covering his eyes, which were red and swirling. A Uchiha. The other…

A gasp escaped Lilith's fortress. The children all swirled around to the source of the noise, a grin covering the blond boy's face.

"See, tolda she was real!" he exclaimed loudly. Lilith hissed, leaning backwards for security, prepared to attack but no longer afraid. They were what appeared to be a Genin team. They would listen to each other. The blond one with the odd scars certainly would not hurt her, and the pink haired one…

Lilith slowly stepped out into the light, hearing a small gasp, identical to her own, slip out of the girl's mouth.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" asked the blond boy.

Sakura. So it was her.

"I-I thought… you were dead…" whispered Sakura.

"Obviously not… twin…"

12) The Attic  
_Lilith woke up on the cold floor with a killer headache and dried blood from her wound covering her arm. She groaned, remembering the disaster of last night, but sat up readily upon remembering the food. Habitually, she checked the fruit for bugs, but found none. Of course not. Why would there be bugs there? But that would teach her to fill her hunger with chemicals. They never had made eating easy…_

_Lilith sighed and pulled down the stairs to the attack, planning to eat her meal from there, where she could make sure no one was coming. Lilith swept cobwebs and dirt away from her as she pushed away chests of knives and crawled to the old, cracked window. At the least the dirt let her look out but prohibited others from peaking in._

13) Fangs

Lilith peeked out at her sister. They were upstairs now, sitting on the blond boy, Naruto's, couch. Lilith was more than amazed by this spark of luck. She and her sister had been brought to different edges of the earth when they were little. She understood why well enough; if parents could only rescue one girl, it made sense that they would take the small, bruised girl who laughed at butterflies and sun. Lilith had never been anyone's first pick…

She grinned widely. To her surprise, Sakura shivered. Lilith's smile faded. Anger shot through her. Had Sakura's parents lied to her about her sister?

Naruto was staring at her.

"Wow!" he shouted, "you're teeth look like fangs!"

14) Eyeball(s)

_There were eyes in the walls. They were watching her, twisting and turning so as not to lose her. Her every movement was being recorded by the walls. She shivered and went downstairs, lunch over. She went outside carefully, knowing she wasn't allowed to but unable to care._

_She froze. Well, she did like meat for dinner…_

_There were people coming, Anbu by the looks of them. Lilith considered her options and then punched the rock next to her. The result was a large banging sound. Immediately, the ninja flew towards her. A barrage of kunai flew her way, but she spun, avoiding them with ease. Jutsu after jutsu missed her. She was the wind, unable to be hit, but loaded with deadly hurricanes._

_All she needed was one person dead and her hurricane would destroy them._

_She ran at the nearest Anbu, flipping a kunai out of her sleeve. The shinobi threw fire; Lilith jumped slitting the throat of the charge they had thought was hidden and protected. Reaching in, she pulled out his eyes, feeling them slip down her throat. It was refreshing, and now she had what she needed._

"_Zetsumei Yuen Onnen no Jutsu! (Death Caused by Malice Technique!)" There. Perfect. It was perfect. Their energy, their chakra, their souls flew out of them and into her. It was like being a charging battery. Despite the lack of food, she felt amazing. It was almost better than drugs. Lilith smiled ecstatically and set off.__**  
**_  
15) Things That Go Bump in the Night

She was sleeping at Sakura's house in a spare bed. Sakura lived in an apartment now. Apparently, now that she was a ninja, she only visited her parents on weekends. Today was Tuesday. Lilith was glad. She wasn't sure if she could handle seeing the ones who had deserted her yet.

Lilith sat up. She couldn't sleep, couldn't stay still, couldn't relax. The new setting was just too new. She wasn't used to being safe while she slept. Lilith looked around for something to capture her interest. She wondered if there were any good knives in the kitchen…

There were. Big, sharp, steak knives. Lilith giggled, wondering what would happen if Sakura saw her with this kind of knife. Deciding to test fate, Lilith knocked over the whole lot of them. The knives made a wonderful jangling sound, loud crashes, falling haphazardly to the floor.

Sakura stirred and woke up. She stared at the ceiling, waiting nervously for more noises. A minute passed. Lilith, bored of the game, entered the bedroom, and crawled into her bed.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" she asked. Sakura nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. She was asleep again in minutes.

The knife glimmered in the moonlight…

16) Claustrophobic

_She climbed down stairs, each stair creaking in its own familiar way. Below her, she felt the silence stretch in every direction. A ghastly smile covered her face. A laugh bubbled up inside her and she allowed it to flow out. Her prizes already knew she was coming anyway, why not have a little fun?_

_Lilith switched on an old light. The bulb flickered, throwing shadows across the room. The things in cages huddled close to the wall, avoiding her. Lilith smiled. Then she picked up a bat and slammed it against the bars of Sakura's cage. Sakura cried out as the bars began to fall in, the cage getting smaller and smaller._

_She always had been claustrophobic._

17) Heights

Team 7 and Lilith were dashing through the tree tops, trying to catch up to Kakashi. It was a training exercise. Lilith didn't know why she was there, but she knew she didn't like it.

Sakura wouldn't pay any attention to her. She kept staring at a guy with black hair, the Uchiha. She was fawning over him like an idiot. Lilith wanted to hit her over the head with a hammer. He wasn't good for her! How could anyone with any common sense ignore a goddess like her? Sasuke didn't deserve her.

Sasuke was rude. He continuously insulted Sakura and Naruto. Naruto was hyper. He deserved it. Sakura was perfect. Sasuke was not. He had no right to be so cruel.

No one was watching her. Lilith threw the knife at Sasuke's leg. The pain caught his attention, and he slipped and fell the 7 stories to the ground.

18) Torture

_Lilith giggled. Her sister was covered in blood, sweat, and tears, and was shaking like a scared puppy. She had had enough for today. Lilith turned towards her teammates. Sasuke. She would hurt Sasuke today. Sasuke flinched as she slammed open his cage door. He didn't even try to run. The last time he had bolted, she had stuck needles into his eyes. He couldn't even use his precious little Sharingan anymore._

_Lilith giggled again, loving her life. Then she picked up a rusty nail. She strapped Sasuke's hand to the table, and then picked up a hammer. Naruto was shouting at her, hoarsely pleading with her to stop. Lilith ignored him._

_Bringing the hammer up above her head, she swung it down, forcing the nail through Sasuke's nail. Then she tore out the nail, and forced it under his fingernail, tearing it off completely. Sasuke screamed. Lilith grinned wildly._

"_Don't worry," she crooned, "it will all be over soon. There's just nine nails left…"_

19) Puppet(s)

Kakashi didn't know that she had done. He just though Sasuke's own kunai had fallen and hit his leg. Kakashi was an idiot. Kakashi was under a controlling jutsu.

She had done it last night. She hadn't been able to sleep, so she had snuck out to take a walk. She needed to ease the bloodlust. The monster in her was screaming for blood, and Lilith didn't want to hurt her innocent, wonderful, poor little sister. So she had wandered the streets of Konoha, memorizing the path.

Kakashi had been stumbling out of a bar, drunk. The Jounin had been having some sort of a celebration, and Anko had kindly spiked Kakashi's drink, making it stronger than intended. Kakashi had been barely able to walk straight. He hadn't stood a chance against Lilith's jutsu.

Now he had no mind of his own to resist with. He was her puppet, doomed to follow a madman for all eternity.

20) Clown(s)

_Lilith hated humans. They were cruel, mean, senseless liars. You could try to read them all you wanted to, but all it took was one word, one memory, one misunderstanding, and they had a knife to your throat. They were cruel, so cruel, but they hid it so well. The smiled, and joked, and laughed with friends. They loved only to hate and built only to break. They were clowns, hiding beneath a smiling mask, playing pranks to prepare you for the kill._


	3. Chapter 3

21) Outside My Window

Since no one in Team 7 was a medic, Sasuke had to be taken to the hospital. Apparently his leg was broken. Sakura tried to help him get comfortable, but Sasuke glared at her and pushed her away. Lilith watched calmly from under his third story window as Sakura's eyes welled up with tears.

Lilith wasn't allowed in the room yet, as people suspected she was the one who threw the kunai. Kakashi would back her up, of course, but she was bored.

Smirking, knowing everyone had forgotten about her, Lilith climbed up the hospital walls. She was right outside Sasuke's window now. She slipped a ball of knockout gas into her hand, then threw it at him. She slammed down the window and ducked, and everyone was soon fainted. She creaked back open the window and slipped in, slitting the throats of the four medics there to check Sasuke's temperature.

To throw suspicions off her, Lilith was using gloves- her old teacher's gloves. She had originally kept them because she thought that they were pretty, but with any luck, it would put the blame on a dead person in a village far away.

22) Monster Under The Bed

_Sakura was trembling in the back of her cell on the hard, useless bed. At least she got a bed. Naruto slept on the floor. Sasuke was still strapped into the restraints._

_If Sakura was crying, she wasn't advertising it. Her mouth was snapped firmly shut and she was facing the wall. Team Seven had learned the hard way that nothing got sympathy, and if Sakura wanted to not be tortured, the only thing she could do was not resist her sister. Sometimes she did, sometimes she didn't. Lilith had left countless bruises lining her arms, legs, and chest, and head. Today, it was from yelling at her to stop hurting Sasuke. The same action had left Naruto missing a finger._

_Sakura held back a loud sob. Would they never get out of here?_

_She glanced down and screamed. There. Coming from underneath the bed. What the Hell was it?_

_Lilith smirked. She had _known_ that that would get a reaction out of Sakura. Looks like giant snail people were good for something after all.  
_

_23) Creature In The Closet_

Sasuke was locked into his closet, screaming, begging for someone to get him out. It was a prank, of course. Just a prank. Of course it was! Lilith had locked him in there as a prank. That was why she had poured in spiders first and was slowly turning down the temperature. Just a prank. Why was Naruto yelling at her? He played more pranks in a week than she did in a year. Didn't she deserve to have fun, too?

Sakura had been avoiding her lately. She always looked at her funny now and didn't talk to her as much. Maybe she was just shy. She's warm up to her, of course.

Lilith turned the temperature down to zero and walked away. She'd let Sasuke out of the closet. Someday. 

_24) Zombie(s)  
Lilith lay on her bed. She didn't move, didn't speak. It hurt to open her eyes. Everything was grey. There was no color. No happiness. No hope. She felt so numb, like a zombie. She was just going through the movements of everyday life._

_Wake up. Eat whatever she can grab. Give the rest to Jennie. Put on whatever's clean. Run to catch the bus. Go to school. Say the bruises are from falling. Go home. Get beat up. Go to room. Fall asleep. Repeat._

_Repeat._

_Repeat.  
_

25) Abandoned

Naruto was on a mission. Sasuke was on a mission. Sakura was on a mission. Lilith hated that. What if they didn't come back? They could be hurt. They could be killed. They could desert. What if Sakura left her?

Lilith began pacing. No one knew she was bad yet. Some might guess, but no one really thought so. They were idiots. They were all idiots. And now… now Sakura was gone. Without Sakura here, Lilith could do whatever she wanted.

26) It Came From Space

_Screams filled the village as multiple balls of fire dropped from the sky. Lilith smiled peacefully, calmly, almost trance-like as she stared at the burning buildings, burning people, burning hopes. The air smelled nice, like a barbeque, almost. The screams, screams filled with despair, filled her ears and her head. It was impossible to hear anything else. She was glad._

_She wondered if her sister could hear the screams from her cell. Did she, too, enjoy the music, or was she scared? She had no reason to be. The cell was a bomb shelter, Sakura was perfectly safe. Lilith had made sure of it._

_Nothing from the sky could hurt her._

_Nothing from the ground could hurt her._

_Only Lilith could._

27) Entrails

Lilith stared at the man in front of her. She had decided to start small. This man was a wanted criminal. He sold drugs and was a known rapist. No one would miss him. No one would know what she had done. Sakura would not know what she had done.

She really did need to get on better terms with Sakura.

Lilith poked the man's stomach with a stick. It gurgled. Out fell blood, and stomach tissue, and the remains of his last meal. It all blended together into a sickly shade of orange.

Checking to make sure the gloves were still covering all of her skin, Lilith reached into his chest. After narrowly avoiding getting cut by a rib, she grabbed the dead man's heart. She squeezed, watching it gurgle pathetically. The crimson red blood was beautiful, even if it was rapidly drying brown.

Lilith stood up, throwing away the last of the evidence with her intestine covered gloves.

28) Buried Alive

_Lilith's head whipped around at the scream. This one was familiar, and she quickly realized why. It was Hanabi, trying to get her sister out from underneath a collapsed building. Hinata was unconscious, and the fires were rapidly spreading. Lilith grinned nastily. Should she try and save Hinata? Why should she? Lilith sighed. Oh, she might as well._

_Lilith jumped forward, landing directly behind Hanabi. The young girl spun around, holding a kunai defensively, but Lilith ignored her. She walked past and, using chakra to give her strength like she had seen her sister do countless times, she lifted the building off. Hinata was bloody and bruised. It was likely that she wouldn't be waking up any time soon. While Hanabi rushed to her sister, Lilith continued on._

29) Kidnapped

"Com'on Sakura, you've gotta see this!" Lilith dragged her sister to the outer edge of the village.

"I don't know if I really should," said Sakura nervously, "my team expects me to meet them in ten minutes." Lilith scowled.

"Too bad! I'm kidnapping you, you can't go. Besides, Kakashi's always late. Why would anyone mind if you were just a few minutes tardy?" Sakura timidly followed her sister.

"I don't know…"

Lilith ignored her. Sakura was such a wimp sometimes. Wasn't she supposed to be strong willed? She wasn't… _scared_ of Lilith, was she?

30) A Visit To The Dentist

_Suddenly, Anbu Blackops appeared from nowhere. Lilith drew back wearily. She was beginning to run low on chakra, there was no way that she could take them all down. Her eyes darted back and forth wearily, waiting for them to attack._

_The Anbu slowly circled the teenage girl. Then, one of the them, the one wearing the cat mask, leapt forward, throwing kunai with deadly precision. If Lilith hadn't already summoned her crow, she would have died._

_The crow dived, easily grabbing the kunai from the air in its beak. It was fast, so fast it was a blur. The Anbu guards couldn't even see it, and wearily drew back from the force that had stolen their kunai. Lilith almost giggled, but then realized that they were now preparing to attack full force._

_This was worse than a trip to the dentist._


End file.
